


Struggle

by AzzureThunder, Sumariajane



Series: A Softer World [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christianity, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, short and meaningful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzureThunder/pseuds/AzzureThunder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumariajane/pseuds/Sumariajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I overhear someone say, "That's fucking gay." I grab them by the shoulder and shake them, shouting "Yes! I like it too!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggle

It was the 15th game of the season and the Blackhawk’s newest rookie, the first round draft pick, 10th overall was their saving grace. Chase Anders was his name and he got along great with the team, a bright and spitfire of a defenseman. Brent and Duncan loved taking him under thier wing, except of course when he let random comments slip on the "nature of faggots" as he had said. Now sometimes these things happen, and mostly Duncan would look the other way, and luckily Brent hadn't heard those comments yet. 

The Blackhawks were a very open and accepting team. though they didn't shove it into anyone's face, Toews and Kane were together, Seabrook and Keith had an open relationship with thier wives and each other. Shaw and Corey occasionally got together on certain nights. And everyone knew about Sharp's quick lived relationship with Adam Burish. 

Chase came off the ice, happy but kind of annoyed at himself for not getting any past Crow. Seeing Kaner and his captain all but cuddling in the captains stall was too much. "Fucking faggots" he mutters under his breath louder than he thought and shakes his head, heading to his stall and taking his gear off. Being on a team full of faggots was bad enough they didn't need to flaunt it in his face all the time. He didn't need to go to hell with them; his soul was going to be saved by all his praying. The temptation was the devils work, nothing more.

Kaner feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he shakes off Jonny's hand on his arm, standing up to his full height against the defenseman, "What'd you say, bout me and Tazzer, Rookie?" He voice is low, almost a growl, and the locker room is deadly silent as the last of the team filters in, standing awkwardly around, no one quite sure whether they should move or talk. 

Chase shakes his head and turns to look at the smaller man. "What do you think I fucking said?" He says turning back to taking his gear off only to feel Kane's hand on his arm pulling him back to look at the short man. "What the FUCK DID YOU FUCKING SAY ROOKIE?!?" He yells the Defenseman's face. "I said that’s fucking GAY!" Chase says directly into the older man's face.

Before Kaner could make it worse, Seabrook somehow manages to squeeze his way in-between them, and grabs the rookie's shoulders, shaking him, "Oh my god, Yes! I like that too! Its amazing!" He shouts his voice serious and the room is quiet again before Sharpy lets out a snort, and the rest of the room slowly relaxes, laughing. Kaner is till glaring but he moves back over to where Jonny is, but Brent stays put, his hands lightly resting on the younger male's shoulders, still looking straight at him. 

Chase is so flustered by the statement he just opens his mouth. "I like your dick... I mean, I'm a Christian... I mean..." and he just cracks, shoving Seabs hands off of him, throwing his gear into his stall and stalking off to the showers not sure how exactly to deal with what he said and is feeling. He leans his head against the wall of the shower as the water rolls down his body and he prays.


End file.
